The Last Decision
by missweirdo13
Summary: What if there was one girl who decide who won the war? what if she was Barty jr daugther? what happens when he finds her at sunnyfield home and she is beaten and abuse. what if it was bella? please read and review. this is my first crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. Enjoy and please review. I am very bad at spelling so you have been warned.

Chapter 1

ISABELLA POV

When I was young I used to wonder why I was so different. Some things just happen around me. I didn't why or how.  
My name is Isabella Bellatrix Crouch Black. When I was only a few months old I was put in sunny field home. I never stay there to long ever few months I was foster and beaten. This was normal for me since it start at three. The people at sunny field smile when I came back and said maybe next time. I know they were saying maybe next time they kill you but they didn't want the police to know. Now that was my life  
till I was nine. I try to run away a couple of times by always end up  
back there.  
When I was nine this man came to see me. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wear a suit. He told me his name was Barty crouch Junior and that he was my dad. He told me all about the wizardry world and that I was a witch. He told me that my grandfather and some old professor Dumbledore took me from my mum and put me here. He told me about how he hate his father, how he was in prison, got out because of my grandmother but his father had a curse on him but when he got out  
of it he came looking for me.  
He said my mother was killed protecting me from them. Her name was Isabella Louise black. I was named after her and her sister Bellatrix black. That they were death eaters and the people who took me didn't want me to be like them because of some prophecy. It said that whoever I favor would live in the end. He explain that it is about two people harry potter the boy who lived or lord Voldemort the darkest wizard. He told not to worry about that for awhile.  
Dad ask about my life and I told him all of it the abuse, bullying and how I hate everyone. I told him how I wish I could kill every one of them. He laughed and said your are me and your mother's daughter. I couldn't help but smile at that. Dad said I was going to live with him from now on as he missed me. We ended up burning down sunny field with all the people inside. Dad explained that now everyone would think I was dead. That was my childhood. I guess my grandfather and the old professor plan back fire because I'm exactly like my parents.  
Over the years me and my dad move around a lot I learn more about him. He taught me everything he knows about magic and said I could teach in a magic school that's how good I am. As the years go by I hate muggles more and more. Me and dad have been learning about different creatures. There vampires, giants, werewolves, shape shifters and more they all know me as Isabella swan. Shy, friendly, nice and brown hair not me at all. I have black hair that goes to the top of my bum like my mum, brown eyes like my dad, I'm 5'7 and I'm not shy, friendly or nice.  
This year we are going to Hogwarts to stay. I want to see what magic school was like while dad has a mission to do with Harry and old voldy. It probably something to do with the dark mark he cast at the Quidditch World Cup Match. Dad said I don't need to think about it until voldy isn't a scary looking toddler anymore.  
So I going on my own to Hogwarts and meeting him there. I guess he change into someone or something like that as he's meant to be dead. I'm the only new one  
joining above first year so I sitting out the old professor office till someone comes and gets me.  
" are you new or something" some nerd said to me  
"no I just like sit outside old professor office waiting" I said back with sarcasm  
"come with me I know were the professor is" he said walking away  
I got to follow him to the great hall. The nerd turn to me and said "this is the"  
I cut him of "yeah the great hall. I'm not stupid" he glared at me then walk in and I walk in after him and the whole room turns and looked at us and old professor said "ah you must be the new student. I thought I said my office"  
" o you did old professor but I was bored and that office is creepy. Then the nerd" I said point to the nerd while everyone gasped "said come with me so here I am"  
Old professor look shocked and said "o well my name is professor Dumbledore and that is Harry potter."  
I looked and both of them and was unimpressed " do I have to go back till that office or not?"  
One table laughed while the rest look shocked. The nerd sat at one of the shocked tables. I look at the old professor and was about to leave when he said " no, no come sit miss?"  
I walk to the front and said "miss black or crouch." I smile as I seen his shocked expression " really a fire please. Very disrespectful professor."  
Once he came out of it he said "miss crouch I heard you were dead."  
I sat on the chair as he grabbed the sorting hat and I said "now never believe what you heard. I learn that over the years"  
The hat was placed on my head and it say " o very bad for you Dumbledore. A very evil mind. Slytherin"  
One table start clapping and I whisper to the old professor "Slytherin even without my parents. O and I don't favor the nerd."  
I sat down at the table of Slytherin and everyone was clapping. The old professors stared at me for a moment and then introduce the teachers which I had no interest in knowing. Once he was finish the food appeared. Someone tap my left shoulder and I turn to see most of the Slytherin table watching, a boy with blonde hair and his hand out.  
" Hello my name is Draco Malfoy. My friends Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy." so he my cousin interesting "that was probably one of the funniest things I seen. What's your name?" He said letting go of my hand as I shook it  
" Isabella Bellatrix crouch black. Nice to meet you cousin." I said simling  
" ah Aunt Isabella daughter. Glad to meet you and anyone who insult potter is brilliant but you insult the headmaster Slytherin will love you" he said smiling  
" Its not that hard to do just look at the pair" I said starting my food  
As I was eating my food Draco and his friends told me all about the nerd and his friends and the school.  
We were leaving when the old professor called me and the nerd to him. Draco and his friends came with me.  
" I was wondering if you need a tour guide. Harry could do it." he said simling at me  
" no I have to catch up with family". I said angrily  
" you know that Draco was your cousin" he ask  
" of course I know my family history" I said angrily  
" and may I ask how you found out so much?" he said slowly  
I said simling " no one gives away there source. You never know you might find out some day. But for now you can guess. O I have got to go"  
I walk out follow by Draco and his friends. They show me to my room  
and said "goodnight".  
Tomarrow is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first crossover fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. Enjoy and please review. I am very bad at spelling so you have been warned.

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up got dress in these ugly robes and went to breakfast. The old professor called me and the nerd into his office after we ate.  
We sat down and said "there are seven people I want to introduce you. They will be protecting you."  
The Cullen's walk in and I said "firstly I don't need protecting. Thanks but not go to happen. Secondly really vampires. Thirdly I could  
take them down in my sleep."  
" so you know about vampires. Isn't it a bit cocky to said" I point my wand at them mumble a old spell and they were all lying on the ground "maybe not" They all stood up as I put my wand back in my pocket "you know the Cullen's"  
I nodded simling " got bored a couple of years ago. What to find out about different creatures. Everyone loves sweet innocent Isabella swan."  
The Cullen's look shocked " Bella what are you doing here? What about Charlie?" Carlisle ask  
" I'm going to school here until I get bored and then I will go do something better. O Charlie not my dad just some muggle that fell down the stairs" I said yawning  
" Charlie fell" Esme gasped  
" fell, got push. Die in the end. How it happen doesn't matter. No one care he was a pitiful muggle." I said sitting down this was boring me.  
The Cullen's gasped "Bella"  
" o get over it already. It happened years ago boring. So old professor what did you want or is this all? I probably have class or something soon."  
" harry could you show the Cullen's to the great hall. I will be no longer than a half hour. "The nerd and Cullen's walk out." I called someone here to see you" he walked out and walked back with my grandfather. I know him from old pictures that I help burn. "Bartemius I would like to introduce you to Isabella Bellatrix crouch black. Your  
granddaughter "  
He stared at me shocked. I yawned and said "wow. This is shocking. Not really. O are you going to try to kidnap me and kill my mother again" the both look at me shocked "o believe me I know a lot, very good source. Now old Barty and dumbly got to go. Class to sleep in, people to get in bad moods. O tell the Cullen's" I point my wand on  
me and mumble a spell" they can use there super tricks on me" I walk out  
of the office  
First I had Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco told me yesterday where to go. I wander slowly there not bother to hurry. I only had ten minutes left. I walk in and everyone look at me. The teacher point to the door and said "can I have a word miss?"  
I sighed and walked out. The teacher walked out pointed his wand and said a sound proof spell.  
" so mini evil why are you late from my class" moody said. I smile, I know it was my dad he always called me that when he was in different form.  
" o nothing. Old vamps here. O your father was by for a visit very funny you should have seen his face" I said laughing  
" o my father. Um I be right back" he said walking to the office  
I grab his arm "no later. People will think it's me and if they think it's you no more mission. So no killing yet. Deal" I said holding my hand out.  
" deal but I get to kill him not you. You know I would never let something happen to you" he said slapping my hand and simling at me.  
" right. Back to class. I always have to look after you" I said laughing.  
" yeah yeah in to class" he said walking back to his class.  
" class is over" I shouted walk to my next class as the Bell went.

BARTY CROUCH JR POV

Weeks later  
Once I seen my father I know that he know it was me. So I waiting for all the people to leave so it was just be me and him. I made sure I was back to my normal form so I would be the last face he see. I know now was perfect they wouldn't think it was Izzy as she was with the head master for some meeting to find out her source. Like they would ever get anything. Ha funny.  
I walked to my father he was looking around with his back to me.  
" hello father" I smile evilly as he jump and turn to look me.  
" Barty were have you been? … You're the reason Isabella didn't die in the fire." he shouted to me.  
"Ahh the fire. I ran as fast and as soon as I could to find MY daughter who I thought was dead. That fire wouldn't happen at all but then I want to know her so that meant she have to remain a secret because I'm dead. I would have let all the muggles go and make them think she only die but then she told me the stories and show me the  
scars. Let's just said there lucky I didn't want any attention or they would have been begging for there pitiful lives" I said angrily remember the day when she told me about it.  
He started slurred "you know ...… I wouldn't...… I didn't know"  
" let me guess you were working so you never had time to check on your only granddaughter. Were have I hear that before. Nine years she was there beaten and bullying everyday. So I took her, burn the place down, kill all the muggles, taught her everything I know and I learn all about her. Smart, outgoing, confident and the evilest little mind. Brilliant she is and you could have known her. You had nine years but you throw it all away for a job. O look at me boost about my child and being the responsible one doing something right." I smile as I finish of my speech.  
" Barty what are you doing as moody? O your not causing trouble again" my father said glancing at my outfit. Not my normal clothes but moody wears them.  
" all about the job again. You didn't even listen to what I said about your granddaughter. Now do you really want to know because I will tell you" I said sighing.  
He nodded and I point my wand at him and he step back "easy I'm going to bring the dark lord back." I hit him with the killing curse "Bye father". I said as the light went out of his eyes.  
I smile and turned back into moody. I got to tell Izzy.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first crossover fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. Enjoy and please review. I am very bad at spelling so you have been warned.

Chapter 3

ISABELLA POV

The weeks went by and by and I was starting to get bored. Dad finally killed his father which he was extremely happy about. I didn't talk to the nerd or his friends. I was becoming good friends with Draco and his gang. Every time the Cullen's came up to me, I would just shock them and walk away. The subjects were all boring dad was right I could teach them. The Triwizard Tournament start a while back it ending  
tonight and I know my dad has something to do with this.  
Some boy died and dad was with the nerd. People were figuring it out so I went to my dad office. I heard them talk. Looks like the dark lord is back. Pretty smart but then it is my dad. I point my wand to the room and knock out the nerd.  
" why must you destroy my fun" my father shouted to me  
"because someone needs to save your backside" I said look over to the nerd. He was sitting down when he went unconscious shame I was hoping he fell or something.  
My dad started to change back to his normal form. I smile at that its weird having you dad look like a crazy teacher.  
"so you bought back Voldemort. Well done" I said clapping my hands  
"why thank you. I have my moments. Potter said he looks around twenty now. That's going to be weird but it's him. Why did you not let me kill him? Please don't tell me you love him or something " He said bowing at the start  
" o god no. That's wrong I can't stand to be in the same room unless he is unconscious. You know Voldemort will want to kill him. You should leave soon and we will meet at the Malfoy house at summer. It's only two weeks away. O yeah were is moody?" I said with a disgust look on my face.  
" in the trunk. Why can't you come with me, you'll get to meet the death eaters please come" dad said he usually tell me what's happen but when I tell him to do something he knows it's for a good reasons.  
" I have to see what people think and protect your ass. Now leave and I will go with Draco and meet you there" I said nodding  
" one minute. They figure it out so I want to let see me before I disappear. If your get in trouble just come after me or send a thought" he said pointing his finger going into all overprotective dad mood. I jumped on the chair put my legs on the table and nodded. Hecame give a kiss on the head and open the truck. He stood in front of  
the table covering my sight of the door.  
BANG BANG BANG  
The door fly open and my dad disappear making sure he be seen. The three professors stared at me. One took a step closer and I seen truth potion in his hands.  
I laughed "first that shit does work on me hasn't seen I was eleven  
not going to start now. Secondly old moody pants is in that open trunk. Thirdly the nerd is fine, unconscious but fine. He will wake up in five minutes." I yawned and said in a bored voice " lastly my dads alive. Wow so exciting I can't believe it. Right I'm done with the speech and tired see you later. Got to get some sleep. Never know who  
will be alive next" I said walking out of the room. I went to my own room, bounce into bed and went straight to sleep.  
I got up, stuck on my robes and went to meet Draco. I told him I was going with him at summer. I told him that my dad was alive and that Voldemort was back. He already know about my dad I told him a couple of weeks ago. He just said that it was about time.  
As I ate breakfast with Draco I got called to go to the old professor office. Draco came too even when I told him that he didn't have to. He just said "I want to know what he going to said to you about everything."  
Once we got there it was the same professors from last night. I went in sat down with my legs up and looked at them. Draco sat beside me.  
After five minutes one of them Snape I think said " Draco why are you here? We need to talk to Isabella alone"  
I know Draco wouldn't answer his dad would kill him if he got kicked out of school. I don't have that problem so I spoke for him "o Draco will want a detail account of what happen, this is easier for me and he's going to find out anyway. He's family and I would have told him anyway. "  
They started shaking there heads and Dumbledore said " we want to talk to you about last night and your plans. Now we think that over the summer you should be protected by staying"

I cut him off. How many times do I have to tell him? "I can protect myself as I told you over and over again. I have summer plans to stay with family" I said point at Draco who was nodded "who would I need protecting from?"  
The other professor McGonagall said "child we are try to protect you from that man from last night. It would be in your best interest if you listen to us"

I started laughing I couldn't help myself and I hear Draco chuckling "so my best interest would be listen to you and stay with you instead of family. Two professor which I can just remember there names and an old professor who kidnap me when I was only a few months and might have kill my mother" the two professor and look at Dumbledore to denied it which he didn't "o and that man as you called him didn't try  
to hurt me last night so why start now"  
The professor Snape said to me " what do you mean kidnap, murder?"  
" o Dumbledore I outed you. Him and Barty crouch sr kidnap me and put me in a home. My mother try to protect me and die. Why do you think he was shocked to see me alive? There was a fire I was meant to die in it but didn't. Trying to make me nothing like my parents" I laughed at the end

"well we must be going. Pack and all. Family to talk to. Draco coming." I said walking out with Draco following me  
Draco laughed grab my arms "you do know you are brilliant. I love that you're my family." I just laughing at him.  
The two weeks went by fast. The professors all watch me like hawks. I miss my dad loads. It was so weird I've see him everyday since I first meet him and now I haven't seen him in two weeks.  
Draco and me were meeting his father at the train station. The security was big at the station because all the prisoners were broke out of Azkaban a week ago. Draco said that I was going to be meeting auntie Bellatrix. She was my mum twin. She broke out too.  
Draco dragged me up to a tall man who looks a lot like Draco. Must be his dad

"Father this is Isabella. How have you been?" he said showing no emotion to his father.  
" ah Isabella I have heard a lot about you. Draco I've been good." he said shaking my hand  
the nerd and the red hair gang walk passed "Malfoy" the red hair loser said  
" Potter. Weasels" Draco stated  
I sighed "Draco what have I said about talking to the nerd and his followers"  
" I shouldn't talk to the ugly things unless I am saying a spell to hurt them" he said in a bored voice  
Draco dad burst out laughing " I agree with Isabella Draco. We must be going now. I'm happy that the stories are true about you"  
One of the red hair gang said "hello I am "  
I cut him of "yeah I don't really care. You look like you're relative to the red hair loser that is one of the nerd's followers. That means I don't care what your name is the only time I talk to them is when I'm putting a spell on them. We got to go, people to see  
and all." I said walking away as all there faces were shocked.  
Draco and Draco father started laughed and follow me. I stopped at the fireplace and wait for them to come all are luggage sitting beside it. Draco didn't believe that the boy would put them there for 20 gallons.  
"… yeah dad she said that to the professor and she paid some boy to bring our luggage here" Draco said laughing getting close to me so I just hear them talking to me  
" ah Isabella I been hearing some stories of your school year. I think I'm going to enjoy hearing more." He said laughing

"I aim to please. So can we go the nerd is not unconscious and we are in the same place" I said look around  
Draco dad looked confused and turn to Draco to see who nerd is and Draco muttered "potter"  
Draco father started simling and we left to go to Malfoy manor


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first crossover fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. Enjoy and please review. I am very bad at spelling so you have been warned.

Chapter 4

ISABELLA POV

Once we arrive Draco and his father hug. Really they could of did that at the station, I would of did it and if I didn't it would of made my dad upset. Walking into the hall I could hear laughing "all the houses falling down before she wanted to leave"  
I walk into the living to see my father and two death eaters.  
"Werewolves. Funny times." I said laughing as they jumped.  
Once my dad saw me he came running to me. He lifted me up and spins me around in a bone crushing hug. "Aw baby girl I miss you".  
He put me down and had a good look at me "I miss you too" I said back  
He pull me down to sit beside me and said "this is Walden Macnair and Rabastan Lestrange. He is your uncle" I shake there hands  
" now nothing happen right? You promise. Tell me you didn't get hurt. Why didn't you call me? I could have done something." he said going in to the overprotective dad mode  
" dad calm down. Look I'm fine no need to worry. Nothing happen. Not that I couldn't protect myself. Come on you taught me loads so I could protect myself. Who's going to hurt me anyway the nerd or the stupid professors" I said ramble on until Dad cover my mouth while the other two were laughing.  
" sorry I was worried. No the nerd or the professors couldn't hurt you. You are to smart and evil. So anything happen after I left"  
" I talk to the professors the next day they had the nerve to try and plan were I went this summer. O I taught Draco a new trick." I said laughing " DRACO" I screamed  
" I shouldn't talk to the ugly things unless I am saying a spell to hurt them" he shouted back in a bored voice  
My dad and the other death eaters looked confused " nerd and his gang" my dad burst out laughing but the other two still look confused.  
" Harry potter and his merry gang of friends" dad said which made all three of them laugh  
"barty you right she is brilliant. Bellatrix is excited about meeting you" said my uncle. O yeah that his wife  
" why thank you. I'm excited to meet her too. Dad can we go do something school was so boring. Hunt muggles please" I said  
" ok we will go hunt some muggles but first I need to go see the dark lord. So go unpack and get something to eat then we go. You both own my 10 gallons. Told you she want to go out." I got up as dad put his hand out for the money. As they handed to him he said" I know my daughter"  
He kissed my head as I left to unpack my bags. After I was done I made me, my dad and Draco something to eat. Draco was the only one hungry and dad is always hungry. Dad came back with a snake around his leg.  
" o you made me some. Yummy I miss your cooking. The snake belongs to the dark lord she is coming with" he said start to eat.  
While he was eating I sat in the living room with the snake.  
" my name is Isabella and yours is?" I said in Parselmouth  
"my name is Nagini. I didn't know that you know Parselmouth." she said back  
" I taught myself it when I was younger. No one else has been able to but I think people give up to easily" I said back  
" I never heard of someone learn it themselves. Pretty impressive" she said back  
"thank you. Are you looking forward to go out?" I said  
" to see what you will do? Yesss" she said climbing to my shoulders  
My dad walked in and said "right are we going? By the way food was great. So let's go have some fun"  
We end up at a dark damp lane in London and I turn and looked at my  
dad.  
" well you need to practice the killing spell and we need somewhere quiet. So here we are and here are people" he said as a group of boys walk into the lane  
"look what we have here. You do know it's very stupid for a pretty woman to come here. Things happen down here with pretty women" said the leader walking closer to me as the others circle my dad  
" we should keep this one to practice the other spell I think." I killed all of the boys except the leader but he watched as I did it.  
The leader looked shocked as the boys fell one by one dead. I turned to the leader and use the torture spell on him. He screamed for help and then he screamed for someone to kill him. Me and dad laughed like we would help him when he plan on raping me and kill my dad. Stupid muggle.  
"Izzy we got to go the order are coming. Kill him." dad said looking around.  
" now you got what you wanted" I said using the killing curse just as I did the order show up.  
" ah Barty crouch. I heard you were dead." Sirius black said  
" now don't believe what you heard black. Still turning into a doggy" dad said laughing  
" your not alone crouch. Who's your young pretty friend?" black said looking at me  
" o yes you never meet. Black this is Izzy. That's Lupin. Best friends shame your missing potter." dad said point to the other man  
" you mean the nerds dad. You don't know Rachael Lupin do you?" I said to Lupin  
" yeah she die a couple years ago." he said sadly  
Me and my dad burst out laughing "shame she die so fast but it was my  
first time killing a werewolf"  
Lupin point his wand at me and said a spell which I protected myself from.  
Dad grabbed my hand "we can't kill them today but Lupin you won't be living a lot longer. Trying to attack my daughter. Stupid wolf." dad said a spell and they both went flying in to the wall "see you boys later"  
Me and my dad burst out laughing as we appear back at the Malfoy manor.

LUPIN POV

Me and Sirius sat there against the wall were Barty had just thrown us. I had a cut all the way down my leg and Sirius had a cut on his arms.  
" o shit I attack one of the cruelest death eaters daughters and you know she your crazy cousin niece" I said looking of to Sirius  
" I know. If they get there hands on you be … in a lot of pain. Listen did you not notice how easy it was for her to protect herself from your attack. She only eighteen around Harry age there is no way she could for done that, that easy. She also has who must not be name snake." Sirius said back looking at his cuts  
" she killed Rachael. Sirius she killed my sister. That was like five years ago she shouldn't be able to do that. Especially a werewolf not that young." I whisper sadly  
" I'm sorry about you sister. We should talk to Dumbledore and harry. She knew him." Sirius got up shaking dirt of his coat  
" I will go get harry. You clean up this mess and we will meet you at his office" I said standing up and going to the wealsey house.  
" Harry. Were going to talk to Dumbledore with Sirius about something that happen" I said grabbing his arm and appear in his office  
The professor and Sirius were sitting waiting for us.  
" do you know that Barty crouch jr had a daughter?" Harry and the professor nodded "you didn't think we need to know about this"  
" not yet." the professor said shaking his head  
" you should of. Lupin attacked her. She protect herself and she shouldn't be able to do it." Sirius said  
" she ok. She said she kill my sister. She would of only be twelve or thirteen. I just react" I said shaking my head  
" she was with her father and who must not be named snake killing people. You do realize that because you didn't tell us you sentence Lupin to a painful dead." Sirius said angry he always hated not knowing what was going on.  
The professor said "yes I know about how good she is at magic. She got 100% in every class and she sleeps in all of them. She decides who lives between Harry and Tom. We all thought she die in a fire at nine. She appeared this year not saying what happen or who she was with. I asked her loads of times but she wouldn't tell me. When I found out her dad was alive I know she was with him. I tried to get her to stay  
with Harry at the summer but then she went on about the kidnapping and murder. She ended up going to Draco house." he sighed  
" what you mean kidnap and murder professor" Harry said  
" me and her grandfather took her and put her in a home. Her mother die that night. Barty promised to check up on her. I wasn't involve in her mother death but I still could of stop it" he sighed  
" let me guess he never checked on her. He worked" Sirius said  
" yes. After the fire I check up on her history and sending her there is one of the worst decisions I every made. No one deserved what she went through for nine years." professor said sadly  
" we have got to go and tell the rest this information. Lupin you are going to have to be careful." Sirius said


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first crossover fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. Enjoy and please review. I am very bad at spelling so you have been warned.

Chapter 5

NAGINI POV

I like Isabella a lot. I haven't done something like that in along time and it was fun. I should be getting back to my master.  
"Isabella I have to be going back to my master" I said to Isabella  
" o yeah. Dad you got to bring Nagini back. He is going to be wonder were she is" Isabella said to her father  
" o yeah. Thank you for reminder me." Barty said kissing her head. I climbed to his shoulders. "Ill be back soon. Love you" he said.  
We appeared in my master office. I climbed to my master shoulders. Barty bowed and said "dark lord I'm sorry I was so long."  
" it's fine" my master said to Barty "Nagini did you have a good time" he whisper to me in Parselmouth  
" yes I enjoyed talking to Isabella. She is a brilliant witch" I said back  
" ah your daughter can speak Parselmouth Barty" my master said to Barty  
" yes she taught herself it a couple years ago" Barty said  
" taught herself. I never heard someone being able to do it" my master said  
"she said people give up to easily" I whisper to my master  
He laughed and said to Barty "so what happened?"  
" black and Lupin came by." he said angry  
I whisper to my master "Lupin attack Isabella. She protect herself but it still happen and he's not happy about it"  
" why would they attack Isabella and not you?" master ask Barty  
" she killed Lupin's werewolf sister years ago and she said it to him. Fun times" he said laughing  
I whisper " she only eighteen now master"  
"ah a very good witch indeed" my master said thinking out loud  
"master Barty will want to be back to his daughter" I whisper  
" Barty you can leave now. I called you if I need you" my master said to Barty.  
Barty got up and left.  
" what do you think of this girl?" my master said to me as he sat down  
on a chair looking at the fire.  
" she is an amazing witch. She shouldn't of be able to protect herself that well. The torturing spell was powerful I only seen it done so well by a couple of the higher death eaters and you. The werewolf die five years ago she would have only been twelve or thirteen at the time. Barty was right when telling you she won't bow down to you. She only respects her father. She doesn't like Harry potter as she prefers to  
him as the nerd." I told my master true fully  
" a very interesting girl. A powerful witch. She doesn't care what people think. Barty said she call me voldy. Dumbledore must be worry about the prophecy if she doesn't like Harry and she was seen tonight. Maybe I should meet her. You seem to like her and you don't like many people." my master said still looking at the fire  
" yes master. Her father is very protective of her. Lupin will die a very painful death for attack her tonight. I have never seen Barty so angry before." I whisper  
" it is because of her past. He blames himself for not protecting her when she couldn't. He doesn't like her getting hurt. They seem to have a good relationships from the stories he has told." he said  
" so when are you going to see her? Can I come to?" I ask  
" yes you can come and I was thinking about tomarrow" he said petting my head

ISABELLA POV

The rest of the day was already. I watch a movie, got a shower and went to bed. It was boring. The next day I got up got dressed and made breakfast for everyone.  
Once everyone came down I meet Draco's mother.  
" this breakfast is amazing" Draco mother said  
" thank you." I said  
" told you she could cook" my dad said  
The house Elves clean up after and we went in to the living room except Draco mother who went out.  
Knock. The door said knocking and I went to get it. At the door was Lupin, black and the old professor.  
" ah old professor, Lupin and black. What do you want?" I said sighing  
" we would like to talk to you about last night" the old professor said  
" what do you mean. I don't know what your on about" I said  
" we seen you there last night hunting the muggles. You were with your  
father" black said stepping forward  
" first doggy get your foot out of the house. It's not my house to invite you into. Secondly are you sure it was me or was it me" I change into my Isabella swan form " you sure it was me because I would of change my form" I said changing back to my normal form.  
" your a Metamorphmagus?" Lupin gasped  
" really I didn't know" I said  
Draco dad Lucius walked to the door." ah Isabella I was wondering were you got to. Not inviting them in." he said patting my shoulder  
" now that would be rude. Not my house to invite rubbish in. I was taught better than that" I said walking to the living room.  
I heard Lucius laugh and invite them in. Dad change into Draco's mother so they wouldn't see him. I sat down beside him and they came in to the living room.  
" Isabella why did you tell us you were a Metamorphmagus?" the old professor said  
" you never ask me so I didn't tell" I said yawning  
" yes well. Is there anything you think we should know?" he said sitting on the sofa facing me.  
"am I think your lot are stupid" I said with a confused look on my face.  
The old professor sighed "about magic?"  
" o I think you are terrible at magic" I said smiling


End file.
